


Sum of the Pieces

by Bix



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pieces of Eden, Relationships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bix/pseuds/Bix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temple had been a fiasco. No, scratch that, the temple had gone fine up until Desmond had had to make a choice between his own life and millions of others. Now there were three Assassins sitting in a McDonald's leeching the wireless and trying not to look at one another.</p>
<p>The Assassins needed help, and they may not like who comes up out of the woodwork to do so. Those Who Came Before and the Pieces of Eden were incredibly good at meddling in the affairs of both Assassin and Templar events and some Assassins just can't seem to stay as dead as they should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sum of the Pieces

The temple had been a fiasco. No, scratch that, the temple had gone fine up until Desmond had had to make a choice between his own life and millions of others. Now there were three Assassins sitting in a McDonald's leeching the wireless and trying not to look at one another.

It was William that spoke up first, voice rusty with what they were all feeling. "We need to get to Syracuse. There's a rendezvous there and arrangements can be made for… things." He said looking more at his cold fries than either Shaun or Rebecca. "East on 177 and then down, it should take about two hours."

"I'll put out a message to the network, just give me a tick." Shaun replied, nodding and barely looking up from the tablet on the table.

>   
>  **FAWKES has joined the feed**
> 
> **FAWKES:** Left Turin. Headed for Syracuse. One man down.  
>  **SNOWFLAKE:** Good job. Like we aren't losing people left and right as it is.  
>  **SPARROW:** lay off snowflake. They were doing more than you've done your entire life in the past three months.   
> **SPARROW:** I'll make sure your lp is masked and you don't get stopped.  
>  **MUNINN:** I'll be in contact Fawkes.  
>  **FAWKES:** Thanks. All of you.  
>  **SPARROW:** Shit Mu, you're still here? And helping?  
>  **MUNINN:** I've never left.  
>  **MUNINN:** I help all the time, you just never notice it.  
>  **SNOWFLAKE:** You've never helped ME
> 
> **FAWKES has left the feed**   
> 

The radio had cut out, and the only CD in the van was some terrible warbling that even William couldn't stand. Rebecca was lucky, having her own supply of void filling sound so it was the two men staring at the darkening road ahead.

“So...” Shaun started, glancing over. “Weird question, well, maybe weird. Nothing to do with... earlier, but definitely relevant.”

“What do you want to know?” William replied.

“You've been on the feeds, right? I mean, you know pretty much everyone who frequents there is. You warned me about Snowflake being a twit.” That got a tiny smile from the Mentor and it was enough for Shaun to just steamroll ahead. “That Muninn guy- or girl- they said they'd be in contact.”

“...that doesn't happen. We have to request things from _them_ , and even then they don't do it very often.” William sighed, speeding around past a car with ease. “When they do step in, it's usually when we're desperate and even then... it's only ever been safe houses or warning of attacks.” 

“Has anyone ever met them?”

“No. We don't even know exactly where they're based either. There's nothing, the closest we have is that they're in the northern hemisphere most of the time based on weather cycle commentary.” 

“So they're some kind of ghost? We have some of the best tracers in the world on our side, someone's got to have a clue.”

“Someone got close once.” Rebecca spoke up from the back, “But their _entire system_ went down along with half the network. It was crazy, and Muninn just disappeared for a while. _Poof_ , and they came back a couple years later all cranky like they'd gone and done something wrong! Guy's a nut.”

“Some people just like their privacy Becca.” Shaun countered, rolling his eyes. “You'd fry an entire city's electric to get someone off you.”

“That's totally different. I've got sensitive equipment.”

> **MUNINN:** Sparrow. Can you get an airplane ready for them out of Syracuse?  
>  **SNOWFLAKE:** Dude, what the fuck? What's your interest in this suddenly? You never give a fuck about any of us.  
>  **MUNINN:** The Mentor's son died. Have some respect.  
>  **SPARROW:** Damn and just after they'd met back up again.   
> **SPARROW:** I'll do whatever I can Mu. Anywhere to head them?  
>  **MUNINN:** West coast, somewhere to get a good drink.  
>  **MUNINN:** I'll send funds for the plane and hotel. Somewhere nice.

He stopped typing, sighing and leaning back in his chair and staring out at the contents of the level below. A hand came up to rub at his face before scratching at a stubbly cheek. He knew he shouldn't be stepping in, had sworn to leave the Brotherhood to their own devices after what had happened but...

The man called Muninn had been an Assassin for a very long time and old loyalties were impossible to let go of for too long. He stood, closing the computer and giving another sigh.

“Let us hope I do not die too quickly this round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! There _will_ be more characters appearing, and there's a lot to go through and changes are coming both in the modern timeline and the past. I'll be taking guesses as to who Muninn is, though the reveal won't happen for a few chapters anyway.
> 
> This is my first foray back in to chaptered fics in a while, so please bear with me as I get back in to it!


End file.
